


I loved you then and I love you now

by Lumaladae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Dream, Demon Dream, Demon!Dream, Dreamons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, blind!dream, def ooc but i mean go off, i messed up those tags but im not gonna fix them lmao, ig lmao, im honestly not sure what tags to add for this chap im not even gonna lie, kinda ig? more just fear, not beta read i dont have friends to read this, wilbur never had access to bombs without dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumaladae/pseuds/Lumaladae
Summary: Dream was definitely something. He was interesting to say the least. A mysterious masked man, someone seeming to have no face at all, and someone who seemed to have too much power for it to just come down to ‘admin powers.’And yet, he seemed all to normal. Too human for people to ask anything. All but one.I stg I'm not shipping real people please don't kill me lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 579





	1. How Did You Do It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't ship real people its kinda gross ngl,  
> also don't say I am because I WILL cry at the first bit of hate I get lmao  
> I just like the ship, its just their personas  
> also note that this is vERY ooc because I cant write characters right apparently lmao

Dream was definitely something. He was interesting to say the least. A mysterious masked man, someone seeming to have no face at all, and someone who seemed to have too much power for it to just come down to ‘admin powers.’  
And yet, he seemed all to normal. Too human for people to ask anything. All but one.

It was a free day on the smp, or what felt like it. There were no plans to do anything, no big plots set to go down that day. Dream was slouched in bed, his fuzzy fiancé curled up against his side. From what Dream could remember, they weren't doing anything, just taking in the free time they had together. But Dream could very clearly remember what happened after.

Fundy looked up at Dream, looking into the eyes of the emotionless smile he had learned to love, tilting his head as he thought. “Dream?” he asked, “remember when we did that bit where we exorcised you?” he continued, resting his chin on Dreams chest.

“Of course I do, that was fun.” Dream replied, a smile clear in his voice. Then it hit him. He knew what was gonna come next. He turned to look at Fundy “Why?”

Fundy didn't reply, only reaching to rest a finger on the cold mask. It was quiet for a while, then, “how did you do it?” He asked blankly.

Dream laughed nervously. He was used to when Fundy would go quiet then bluntly start again, and he figured it was best not to interrupt his thinking. “Which part?”

Fundy stuttered and waved his hand around, trying to find the words. “All of it. I mean- I've been thinking about it for a while and it doesn't make sense. I'm pretty sure admin powers don't make you explode like that, but I can't say you're a dremon because that was a bit. I just don't understand.”

Dream was quiet for a second. He pondered just telling Fundy the truth, but then thought about how he might react. Fundy wouldn't hate him, right? But what if he reacts badly? He flipped through the two sides quickly in his head, finding it utterly stupid that he had to make a decision like this. He sighed, finally coming to the conclusion not to. “I didn't know this bothered you so much.” He laughed sadly, hoping Fundy wouldn't catch on. “Admin powers, that's how.” He tried to shrug it off.

_He didn't want what happened last time to happen again. He didn't want to lose his loved one like last time._

Fundy groaned “Dream come on, I know admin powers can't do something like that. Just tell me what you did.” He said, rolling over onto the empty side of the bed before sitting up. “It can't be as simple as that.” His actions easily came off as playful, but the curious look in his eye almost sent Dream into a panic.

Dream immediately felt like he picked the wrong choice. He hated lying to Fundy, especially over something so big. He so badly wanted to tell his fiancé something that would calm his mind, even though he knew the truth would dredge up more questions than answers. Worry started to burn the edges of his mind, not sure if he should keep this little facade up.

Lying never felt this wrong with everyone else, it was just the way Fundy takes it like he never had a reason to think what Dream was saying was wrong. The pure trust that Dream always felt cracking just the slightest bit when he lied.

Dream sat up, feeling like shrinking into the covers and never showing his face again. He cleared his throat, his confidence starting to ebb away. “Well, that's um- a really hard question actually..”  
He looked into Fundy’s eyes, immediately feeling worse. His beautiful dark, wondering eyes held so much trust in them, so much patience as he listened. It gave Dream the slightest bit of confidence, but _so_ much fear.

_He couldn't lie like this anymore._

Dream thought the best way to get across what he was was to take off his mask. It was the only part of him that had information about himself on it, and he _clearly_ wasn't going to get through a whole explanation.

Fundy’s eyes widened as he watched dream reach for the masks ties behind his head. “Wait- no you don't have to do that I was just-” he stopped, seeing his face. Dirty blond hair matched pale skin, freckles dotted across his cheeks. But what caught his eyes the most was his eyes. There was an uneven scar lining from one temple to the other, with pale blue eyes seemingly looking past him. Dream was blind.

Before Fundy could ask anything, Dream handed his mask to him. The fox looked down at it, immediately seeing the furious scribbles on the inside. They had the same purple glow as any enchanted item, but they weren't the same runes that books had inside them. They were scribbles, like a mad dash to make it, the once formal runes turned into a sloppy recreation.

Much to Dream’s relief, Fundy skipped the eyes part, rather asking about the mask. “Can you read these runes?” He asked quietly.

Dream nodded. “I was the one to make the mask, so yeah. If I felt it now I might be able to understand but I'd be rusty. The only enchantments I remember are the protection spells and the one that makes me see out of it. Only the important ones so I can make a new one if I have to.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I made it after… this happened.” He said, motioning to his eyes.

“How did you know so much about this language? Making you able to see isn't exactly an enchantment we remember, nor know how to do.” Fundy only asked his questions with a neutral tone, probably seeing the signs of Dreams nervousness.

Dream swallowed hard. “Well..” he started shakily. “I uh- I was there when it was used. I was alive when it was spoken.” He took a breath, trying to calm every fiber of him that was screaming to run. “I don't remember too far back, but I’ve been here a while…” By now his voice was almost a whisper. He knew he probably looked like he hated himself for saying it, but it was true. He did.

Fundy was quiet for what felt like hours. Dream knew he was just processing the information he had just gotten, but the silence was killing him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he felt like he was floating and as heavy as metal at the same time.

He felt the cold wood of the mask placed in his hands again, and he put it on quickly. He saw Fundy, and the expression that he held. His face was soft, an almost understanding look splashed over him. There was a small smile on him, and it made Dream’s heart go haywire.  
“So, what does that make you?” He asked, smoothly leaning forward to hold Dream’s hand. “What immortal being have I fallen in love with?” His words were soft, gentle.

Dream almost deflated. The tenseness in his shoulders dropped, and the fear in his bones lessened with a relieved sigh. The conversation was as hard as he remembered, but Fundy almost made it easy. He didn't ask anything he didn't need to, didn't overreact at each new thing. But more importantly, _Fundy didn't hate him._  
Dream had slightly more confidence now, but was unsure where the line of ‘treding to far’ was. “I guess calling me a Dremon isn't that far off-” He said, and smiled when Fundy laughed. _Fundy wasn't scared of him._ “I mean it! I'd say I was a demon but I lost the right to say that a while ago.” Dream laughed slightly, hoping he didn't need to explain. Dream rubbed circles into Fundy’s hand, trying to ground himself more as all his feelings melted down.

Fundy pulled him into a tight hug, which Dream happily accepted. “Thank you Dream, for telling me.” he said quietly. He seemed to melt into Dream's shoulder as he spoke. “But you didn't answer my question” he said with a laugh, squeezing him with a tighter hug.  
Dream laughed too, moving to lay down again with Fundy in his arms. “Dreamon powers. That's how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1415 words, cool  
> HI ty for reading lmao  
> if you have any little ideas for the next chapter don't hesitate to comment!  
> I truly don't know what I'm gonna do next but its gonna have Tubbo that's all I know-


	2. Tubbo's insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy goes to Tubbo for more information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII  
> im back omg  
> i had no idea what to do with this chapter, so if you don't wanna read this one its fine. its mostly an info dump about what happened to Dream and more about demons and stuff.  
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES I BEG OF YOU

Fundy remembered the day clearly. The day when Dream finally opened up. He remembered the change in Dreams tone that showed he’d done it before, the waver in his voice that showed it didn't go well. He remembered the scribbled runes, and the mask, the old wooden mask. It felt so fragile in his hands, and yet it felt like it held his whole world.

He remembered the next day too, the day he went to Tubbo.

“Are Dreamons real?” Fundy had blurted out, maybe an hour after the two had met up. They weren’t doing anything special, just gathering resources. His grip loosened on his pickaxe as he looked over to Tubbo.

Tubbo nodded quickly, and set his own down. “Of course! Well I mean- they aren't called that, they’re demons, but yeah. Angels too! Why, Did you find one?” Tubbo laughed at his own comment, but Fundy nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What- no- no way!” Fundy stuttered out, nearly dropping his pickaxe. He quickly composed himself, trying not to look at the confused expression on Tubbos face. There was a short silence before Fundy spoke again. “... angels exist too?” he said, wanting very badly to end the silence. Luckily, Tubbo perked up at his words.

“Yeah! My teacher was one, I know a lot about them.” Tubbo said, and Fundy seemed to stop working. He jumped, then put his pickaxe back in his inventory.

“Wait what? Hold on-- how much of that was a bit and how much is real?” He asked, suddenly very worried that the ritual could have hurt Dream. He tried his best to sound calm, unsure how well that was working.

Tubbo was starting to get worried, Fundy could see it. “The name, some of the facts and the ritual weren’t real. Why are you getting so scared? Are you okay?” He asked, picking up his own pickaxe and putting it away. “We can leave the cave if it would make you feel better.” He offered, pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the entrance. 

Fundy gave a relieved sigh, wondering how long it would take Tubbo to catch on. Knowing him, Fundy estimated less than ten minutes before he let it slip, or Tubbo figured it out. He desperately wanted out of that cave, so he nodded. 

Tubbo smiled, then turned to leave, Fundy not far behind. Tubbo led on the path to get out, and for once, Fundy was happy for the silence.

Once they got out, they sat on the hill next to the mouth of the cave. Fundy took a deep breath, then laid down on the soft grass. Knowing the ritual didn't hurt his fiancé made him feel better, but the addition of angels was something he wasn't expecting. “Can you tell me about angels and demons?”

Tubbo nodded, and smiled at him. “Sure! I know more about angels than demons, which one do you want me to start with?” 

Fundy shrugged, like he didn't already know the answer. “Demons.” He said. He could almost  _ hear _ the cogs clicking into place in Tubbos mind, but all the other did was smile knowingly. Guess he didn't need the ten after all.

Tubbo hummed to himself. “Well, they’re a lot more rare than angels. My teacher said they had a war, and the angels won by a landslide. The demons were stubborn and didn't retreat until there were less than one hundred of them. I'd bet they have a bit more now though. Well- nevermind.” He cut himself off, moving on to a different topic. 

“Before the war, they had ten demons as some sort of hierarchy but a couple of them were banished, I don't know why though. Those ten were a ‘demon  _ of _ ‘something. Like luck. That's all I know.” He shrugged.

Fundy pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to process what he heard. “That was a lot more than I thought you were gonna say-” He groaned, feeling like he just got a whole presentation slammed into his head. It took awhile for him to finally understand most of what Tubbo had said. He moved his hands from his face and sat up again.

Almost immediately, Tubbo turned to him. “So, is it Dream?” The fox jumped in his skin, not expecting his words. “The demon, I mean. Is Dream the demon you know?” 

Fundy only nodded hesitantly. “I'm pretty sure I'm the first one here he's told. It's clear he doesn't want it getting out.” He said quietly. 

Tubbo laughed. “I won't tell anyone, I never let you two get out so you can trust me with this!” He said proudly. Fundy only smiled, knowing it was no lie.

At the time, only Tubbo knew about the two’s engagement. Fundy was so excited and had to talk about it with someone, and he just spilled about it to Tubbo one day. His excitement seemed to transfer right into Tubbo, who immediately became just as happy as the fox. 

Fundy remembered a part about Dream he wanted to ask Tubbo about. “Dream said he didn't have the right to call himself a demon, what do you think happened?” he asked slowly. 

Tubbo’s face flashed worry, but retreated back to concentration. “It doesn't sound like banishment, because even then you could keep that title, even if it had something after it.” His face turned sour, and he looked Fundy in the eye. “He either did something really bad in the eyes of the demons, or that's abandonment.” 

That's where it ended. The conversation ended just as fast as it had come. Fundy gave no reaction, even if he could place what feeling he had felt at the time. Tubbo knew what he said would shut it down, and Fundy was fine with it. They sat silently for a while, before Tubbo went off on something that had nothing to do with what they were talking about, and Fundy was just happy to listen.

  
  


That night, Fundy was curled up against Dream again, wondering what could have happened. Dream could probably tell something was going on, but only hugged the fox closer to him. He didn't say anything, knowing what ever happened Fundy would talk about on his own terms.

And he did. “Dream?” Fundy started quietly. Dream looked down at him. “What happened? You don't have to answer that, I mean I don't mean to pry-” he cut himself off with a sigh. He looked up at Dreams mask. “Why can't you call yourself a demon?”

Dream hummed, and thought for a while. There was no expression to be seen behind the mask's smile, but Fundy didn't mind. 

“I don't exactly remember, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything too bad, I think I would remember that.” He laughed slightly, rubbing Fundy’s back as he talked. “I do remember selling enchantments to people. Maybe they didn't like that. I would be surprised if I only sold them to other demons. I was neutral in anything everyone else did and I knew enchantments others didn't, so when a war came around, I was the person to go to.” he said calmly, as if he didn't just admit that he was actively neutral in a war. 

“Wouldn't helping the other side be a war crime?” Fundy asked. He was happy that Dream had lightened the subject, if only slightly. 

“I wasn't helping the other side, I was helping everyone. Which got me a lot of respect actually, among the lower demons at least. I was going up the ranks really, maybe they didn't want me so far up.” Then Dream hummed like had figured it out. “I was threatening their hierarchy. I knew more than the higher demons did, so I was left behind.”

Fundy smiled slightly, trying to hold it back. “So they were afraid of you?” 

Dream laughed, nodding “yeah! I guess I would be anyways, they never ranked me as a higher or a lower demon, so my rank was basically whatever I wanted it to be.” He quieted his voice, “I bet you, they still remember who I am.” 

Fundy laughed, realizing how cool that really was. Another question hit him. “How many enchantments did you know?”

Dream laughed, then shook his head. “I'm not even sure, I know I had a bookshelf the size of a wall full of books  _ filled _ with them. I think I remember about one eighth of them.” He chuckled as he saw Fundys look of shock. “I know I locked them there though, so if they didn't blow up where I lived, they'd still be there.” 

Fundy laughed, shaking the look of shock off his face. “That was a lot, how much memory do you have?” Dream only laughed, and pulled Fundy closer to him. 

  
Those two days were the most interesting days of Fundy's life. _ So how did he get here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1489 words  
> HI AGAIN  
> UM THIS STORY IS GONNA GET DARK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THE TAGS WHEN THAT ONE COMES OUT  
> i know the first chapter was cute and all but I had an idea and I have too- you might have noticed that these two chapters were flashbacks so uh- hint hint lmao


	3. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk i dont have one lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII IM SO SORRY IM LATE-  
> there was a family problem and I wasn't able to update, so I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. if it feels a little rushed to read, its probably because it is-  
> I might rewrite this chapter in the future, but don't count on it lol

This isn't a bit anymore. Nothing that happened today could even be considered a bit. Fundy caught himself asking where it all came from, what stupid thing had taken over his life and drove it straight into a wall? And even as the roar of chaos screamed in his ear, Fundy only stared.

Not even a week ago Dream had opened up to him. And yet, here they were. Fundy hugging Dreams mask into his chest on the sidelines of it all, almost squeezing it tight enough to snap the wooden piece in two. And Dream? Dream was missing. 

Fundy  _ knew  _ something bad would happen before the day even started. Dream was quiet that morning. The whole world was. There were times where an hour would pass and the only sounds Fundy could hear was his own breathing. It wasn't awkward, it just put Fundy on edge. 

Dream had left earlier than usual, saying he had to meet with Wilbur. Fundy only nodded, watching as Dream waved, after lazily tossing an ender pearl. His eyes followed the pearl as it floated along its path, defying the gravity that the overworld had put over everything else. And in seconds, Dream was gone. Teleported off into the trees.

Not even two hours later, a small knock came on the door. When Fundy had opened it, Dream stumbled in, all but cursing someone's life. He quickly reached out, feeling for a seat. Once he had sat down, he grabbed his mask and tossed it across the table. 

“Useless fuckin thing..” He said, rubbing his face with his hands. “Sorry Fundy, I couldn't see the door handle.” He apologized pathetically, laughing at how stupid it sounded. He sounded disappointed in himself.

“What happened?” Fundy asked quickly, walking over to pick up the mask that Dream had thrown. He was concerned about what could have happened, but tried not to let it seep into his voice. He looked down at the mask, and his eyes widened at the large crack spidering out from one cheek.

Before Fundy could ask about the mask, Dream explained.

“He punched me! Wilbur fucking punched me!” he groaned and let his forehead fall into the table with a painful sounding noise. “He was asking about some stupid enchantments, I said it wouldn't do anything for the tools he wanted to enchant, and he punched me. I didn't even do anything! And now all I can see is foggy shapes.” He lifted his head from the table, and gave a dramatic sigh. “I've had this mask how long? And  _ Wilbur  _ is the one to break it? That's stupid.” Dream ranted. 

“Do you know how to fix it? Can you use mending or something?” Fundy asked, Dreams mask still in his hands.

Dream shook his head. “It would be smarter to just make a new one. It's wood that's older than any tree around here. Even mending couldn't save that. It wouldn't have lasted long anyway.”

And there the chaos began. First thing to go wrong, Dream was blinded.

As Fundy was looking over the mask, letting dream cool down from his encounter with Wilbur, another knock on the door was heard. This one was frantic. Fundy placed the mask next to Dream, then stood up to open the door. Dream only sighed, lazily holding the mask up to his face, not bothering to tie it.

Fundy opened the door to see Tubbo, who immediately spoke something that was so fast it took a second for him to process. 

“Wilbur wants to start another war, he's trying to convince Tommy to fight  _ today _ .” 

The room was quiet, almost like the air itself was scared of talking. Tubbo had said his part, now just trying to keep composure. Fundy just stood in shocked silence, hoping he had just processed his words wrong. But Dream only stood from his seat, still holding the mask to his face. 

“If I told you where to get a mask, would you two bring it to me?” he asked, placing a hand on Fundys shoulder. “I'll go talk to Tommy, try to figure out what Wilbur is planning.” his words were neutral, but Fundy knew he was angry.

Fundy looked over at Tubbo, who nodded quickly. He turned to dream, only speaking a few words. “I'll write down the cords.”

There were only a couple of words spoken after that, and the plan was set. Fundy and Tubbo hurried in the direction of the cords Dream had given them, a couple hundred blocks away, down underground. 

The second and third thing to add to the chaos. The threat of war, and leaving a blinded Dream by himself.

Once the two had gotten maybe halfway to the base, Tubbo had looked back. “Fundy…” He started, slowing down to look. “The sky.” he finished quietly.

Fundy turned around, and took a sharp breath in as he saw smoke billowing into the bright sky of the sunset. The dark smoke made a large spot in the clouds above, shadowing what Fundy knew could only be in the area of Manburg. Not exactly a good sign.

“Tubbo I think we need to go faster-” He said, before pulling Tubbo away from the sight. He started to run faster, knowing Tubbo was behind him.

They got to a shallow cave near the cords, and went in. at the bottom there was a hidden wooden door, and when they opened it, they saw a small room with walls filled with potions and books. It was crude, mined right into the wall of the cave and lit with only a few torches. There was a small table in the corner of the room, with a few wooden masks on it. They were unpainted, just regular unpolished wood. Fundy picked one up, turning it around. There were runes, but no glow. They were much neater then the runes on the other mask, this one clearly having taken more time on each symbol. “This is it. We can go now.”

Tubbo nodded, then looked out the mouth of the cave. He was stood outside the door, hesitant to step in. When Fundy joined him outside and closed the door, they immediately left. Once they were out of the cave, they sprinted. 

Fundy didn't know what expression he saw on Tubbos face, but he knew it was mostly fear. The smoke in front of them wasn't getting any better, and the sun was setting already. He didn't know the expression on his own face either. All he knew was that he was terrified. Terrified of the smoke rising from his home, terrified for Dream, terrified for his friends. 

As they got closer and closer, the smell of smoke curled in with the air. And as the smoke got thicker and thicker, the fear settled farther into Fundys core. What had Wilbur done? What had made him so mad in the first place? 

And finally, they were there. Stopped over a cliff, seeing it all. It felt like hours of running in molasses, like time was slowed, but they were finally there. Fundy felt an odd sense of relief as he looked over it all. Fire danced in almost every building he could see, the orange light filling his view, and yet, he was almost calm. Holding the mask as close as he could, Tubbo next to him, unable to move. 

There was a feeling of pure calm before a rush of fear. Like Fundy only now had realized that his whole life was in flames. Like the loud sound of crackling fire and falling buildings had only just faded into his mind. “Tubbo-” He started as he turned to the other.

“Wilbur did this.” He said, anger filling his voice. Then fear took over. “We need to find everyone, make sure everyones okay.” 

Fundy only nodded, following Tubbo as they started to move down the cliff. They were careful until they both got down, then they started to run. Checking every building that wasn't on fire, looking around the ones that were carefully. 

Fundy was on autopilot until the two came across a group of his friends. Tubbo yelled to them, but Fundy only looked for Dream. He saw Tommy, Niki, and Eret but no Dream. His heart dropped. He only listened to their conversation half heartedly, until he heard that they were looking for Wilbur and Dream. 

“What happened with Dream?” Fundy asked, his question more directed to Tommy than anyone else. 

“He asked me about Wil, then ran off. He seemed pissed. It's the maddest I think ive ever seen him. I bet he's somewhere with Wilbur, probably fighting or something.” Tommy said, clearly clinging on to whatever sliver of calm facade he had left. 

“Dream and Wilbur are the only two that we haven't seen.” Eret had kept talking, but Fundy wasn't listening anymore. 

_ Where could they even be? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1484 words  
> HI AGAIN!  
> as you might have noticed, there's only one chapter left- I'm not sure when it will come out, because my schedule has been really messed with since this happened, and I also still need to figure out if its gonna have a sad or happy ending lol  
> Also,, if you would read it, I do have ideas for writing about dreams past, kinda like a prequel? idk I do have some nice ideas for it though haha  
> as always, ty for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI   
> im sorry this took so long- i didnt mean to make it look like i dropped this.  
> i was just really busy, sorry!  
> also i have no name for this one lmao  
> if you see a tone change about half way through, its because I changed the ending and didn't know how to fix it lol

They had been looking for what felt like days. It felt useless to even try. Fundy knew in the deepest part of his mind that at least  _ one  _ of them would find their way back if they really did fight. It felt wrong to even think about that outcome. 

They were around the cliff again, searching the trees above it. Eret had insisted on having Fundy and Tubbo take a break from looking, but Fundy refused every time he brought it up. Tubbo had left with Tommy and Niki to check on the others while Bad came back to search in their place.

“Fundy, it's been a few hours now, you should really rest now…” Bad had broken the silence, joining in on Erets point. The fires had been put out by then, and they were only searching by the moonlight. Fundy still had Dreams mask in his hands, running his fingered over the edges as he walked.

Fundy sighed and shook his head. “I'm not tired.” he said quietly, the same response he had given Eret. If he was gonna rest, he would rest knowing the outcome. He had played this game before, waiting for Dream to come back. Staying up just so he could lay with the one he loved. 

Even if this time it was twisted in with the fate of his lover's life.

Bad shot a look of concern to Eret, who only shrugged back. “Fundy please-” was all he got out before shuffling in the trees ahead caught his attention. 

Fundy heard it too, and he turned his head quickly. A rush of adrenaline shot through his veins as he skimmed over his vision. At first he didn't see anything, cursing his friends for putting out the fires for just a single moment. But then the figure of a human limped into his view, crawling their way out of an explosion crater. 

“Dream?” Fundy mindlessly called out. The name only made the person laugh dryly. 

“Guess again.” Wilbur said with a rough voice. He sounded tired.

Fundy’s breath caught in his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he forced himself not to cry. Only two thoughts filled the fox’s mind. The bad one,  _ Dream is gone. _ And the one still hoping,  _ well Wilbur looks beat up, mayde dream won?  _

He chose to listen to the second.

Wilbur had started to walk towards them at this point, a weird smile plastered on his face. He stared Fundy in the eye. “He's still down there if you wanna...” He trailed off. Fundy had already run past him.

Fundy ran to the edge of the crater, and saw Dream at the bottom. He was laying on his back, his mask in a few pieces next to him. Fundy jumped down, ignoring the stinging in his ankles and the protests of Bad. he quickly ran over to Dream, relief flooding into his veins as he saw Dream move to sit up. Fundy sat down, putting the mask down to help him sit up. 

“You really scared me.” Fundy mumbled, not caring about the tears slipping from his eyes.

Dream gave a tired laugh, then shook his head. He didn't try to say anything, but Fundy knew he was still thinking about something. 

He looked over dream, assessing what had happened between him and wilbur. There was nothing lethal, but he was worse off then Wilbur was. He had a lot more small cuts, but they were more shallow than the ones Wilbur had.

The fact that they were found in a crater didn't sit well with Fundy. But he was more worried about Dream than some random part of the forest, so he shoved that question to the back of his mind. 

Once Fundy was sure Dream was okay, the adrenaline that was running through him started to fade. He could hear Eret and Bad yelling at Wilbur outside of the crater, and when he looked over, he saw just that. 

Wilbur was leaning against a tree, and the other two rambling on about what he did. Wilbur wasn't even paying attention. He was looking at Fundy. Once Fundy had looked at him, Wilbur opened his mouth to talk. He hesitated, but took a breath in.

“I learned a few things tonight.” He started, keeping his gaze on Fundy. Bad and Eret had stopped talking, only being slightly annoyed that Wilbur didn't listen.

Wilbur shifted against the tree before he continued. “Did you know Dream was blind?”

A jolt went through Fundys veins, but he nodded slowly as a response. 

Wilbur scoffed, then shook his head. “So that proves one thing, and I guess that validates the other.” his small smile faltered just slightly, but he didn't acknowledge it.

Fundy didn't know what he meant. Did he know they were together, or that dream was a demon? He never got an answer, because Wilbur never said the rest. He started to talk about what he was planning to do, always with this small grin like the plan was perfect. He no longer looked at Fundy and Dream, keeping his line of sight at the trees or Bad and Eret.

He talked about how he was gonna burn L’manburg, how he was gonna hunt down Schlatt. He talked about how Dream got in the way, and about their fight. 

But Fundy still kept his eyes on Dream. He handed Dream the new mask, and he immediately started to fiddle with it, scratching in the last part of a rune before all of the runes glowed. Dream quickly put the empty mask on, and Fundy smiled at him. It was weird seeing a blank mask and not a smile, but it didn't bother him. 

Dream looked at everything around him, then sighed. “If he didn't break my mask that would have been a lot easier.” he mumbled tiredly. 

He hugged Fundy, but didn't say anything more. Fundy didn't need anything else, and only returned the hug as best he could, being careful of Dreams injuries.

The night was hectic, and Fundy was more tired than he would admit. So they sat there, and waited for a way out. Fundy wouldn't leave Dreams side, and Dream couldn't exactly climb the side of a crater in his state, so they stayed. 

They stayed until sunrise, when they had opened a path up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1062 words  
> HI AGAIN!  
> thank you for reading!!   
> sometime in the next week and a half I /should/ be posting the first chapter about dreams past, but don't count on it. I'm a procrastinator at heart so it might take me a while lol  
> I know I didn't do the two endings, but I /was/ gonna have dream die so I guess this is a mix of both lol


End file.
